Words From A Lusus
by boxeshero
Summary: Nepeta is special. Nepeta Leijon is strong however sensitive when it comes to red feelings. Her short black hair, olive colored jacket and blue hat is not what made her special but it was her personality. The fact she was able to communicate with all these trolls alone and befriend them was surprising. They accepted her, despite being different.


There's never a day I regret being a part of her life. She took me care of me and in exchange I took care of her. I raised her to be strong, but kind. Every day I spent with her was a happy and full of adventure and food. I may have been her guardian, but to me she was a sister, a daughter. Nepeta Leijon knew kindness and adventure before I was gone. Nepeta Leijon continued to be happy after my death however it seemed more of a forced kind of happiness.

"_Pounce why do we have to hurt the cute animals?" her curious blood stained lips frown up at me. I respond by licking her cheek and purring against her. I did not have to speak in order to answer, she understood. "I know, it still upsets me evefurrytime." The answer was simple, we need to survive. Sacrifices have to be made in this cruel world. As I purr against her; Nepeta nods and wraps the animal into her arms as I taught her. She cradles it and kisses its forehead before laying it down and breaking its neck. She whispers a small apology, she lets a tear out but does not cry as she used to. She's stronger. _

"_Thank you" she says after we arrive to our lovely home. I lay on the floor in my usual spot. I stare up when she stands before me and points with a rather determined expression. "Thank you for being so kind to me and I purromise to make you proud and to use your teachings for good." I blink surprised. I don't think I can ever forget that day. I never did. Even as the brown walls of our home caved in, I did not forget that moment. I knew this would happen however never this soon. At least I know I left her in good hands._

When Nepeta first started using this "trollian" handle thing I noticed she was happier. She would sit down next to me and talk about her friends she met on there. A young girl named Vriska (who she described as being sort of mean but quite the roleplayer), a male named Karkat (whom she talked about quite a lot), and a few others. A young man named Equius did catch my attention. I never spoke to him of course, that's silly. Nepeta would allow me to look over her screen as she spoke with him and I was a little sketchy at first about this male. He spoke in strange manner, respectful though. His views on the Hemospectrum and such did strike unfamiliar flashbacks. Equius was strong though and eventually I grew rather fond of him. When she announced they were "meowrails" I was meowing with joy. I know I will not always be here to care for her and guard her, and I trust this young man to protect her and cherish her as much as I do.

Nepeta is special. Nepeta Leijon is strong however sensitive when it comes to red feelings. Her short black hair, olive colored jacket and blue hat is not what made her special but it was her personality. The fact she was able to communicate with all these trolls alone and befriend them was surprising. They accepted her, despite being different. It's not easy growing up in a cave hunting wild animals and beast for food but she overcame this and they looked past this.

Or so I thought.

Finding out about her death broke my heart, I was devastated. Finding out she never achieved her goal of confessing her feelings for this certain mouthy troll really did something to me. I failed. I failed to be by her side when she needed and I was wrong to leave her in the hands of these strangers. What kind of mother leaves her child in the hands of killers and ...I failed the only one I care about.

"_Momma?" I smile and shake my head. I'm not your mother but the word is comforting. I'm not the one who brought you into this cruel world but I will do my best to raise you strong and kind. Your heart will not go to waste; your blood color will not matter because hopefully in the future this won't matter. I was warned "this grub will only be a waste" but I disagree. I believe you descent from strong kind blood. I believe you suffered in the past; you were hurt, loved but happy. I do not wish to see you cry. I will love you. So as I carry you on my back to our cave we will call home, sleep and dream happily before the demons begin to flood your sleep. _


End file.
